dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grandpa Gohan (ANH)
, Son Gohan |appearances = Ain't No Hero |species = |gender = Male |birthplace = Unknown |birth = 658 Age |death = Between 738 Age - 749 Age |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = Above 100 |height = 5'2" |weight = 112 lbs |hair = Grey-black |eye = Black |rank = Civilian/retired martial artist |organizations = None |food = Unknown |vehicle = Unknown |hobbies = Unknown |family = Master Roshi (master) Ox-King (friend/fellow student) }} Grandpa Gohan ( , Son Gohan) is a in Ain't No Hero. He is the protagonist of that series. Personality and Canon History Please visit the to see all about Grandpa Gohan's canon appearance and character. As the usage of Grandpa Gohan in Ain't No Her is canon following, his personality is the same as what is on that page; thus, pointless to copy here. History 'Ain't No Hero' At the start of chapter 1, Grandpa Gohan was living in seclusion in the mountains. He ventured out to a nearby village to buy some food and flirted with a female shopkeeper before taking his bags of food back home. On the way back, he stumbled upon a detachment of the Red Dragon Brotherhood guarding a digger vehicle. Grandpa Gohan was horrified to see several of the members fighting one another and stepped in to stop them. In the ensuing scuffle, several of the members were killed and Grandpa Gohan himself was wounded. The surviving Red Dragons called for their leader, Junk Eye, who was inside the digger. When he came out, he intimidated Grandpa Gohan and forced the man to flee back home. At the start of chapter 2, Grandpa Gohan was struggling with the wound he received from the Red Dragons in the previous chapter. He realized he needed to go back to the village to get some painkillers. After making his way to the village, Gohan found the place deserted, as everyone was in their homes because the Red Dragons were sweeping through the place looking for the missing . Just before a Red Dragon spotted him, Gohan saw a door open and Sephra usher him inside. He scrambled inside and asked Sephra for some painkillers (as her shop usually had some in stock). She gave him some painkillers, but they made him drowsy. Soon, a Red Dragon came to the door to look for the Dragon Ball. Sephra let him in, but as soon as he came inside, Gohan closed the door and attacked him, as his radar went off, alerting the soldier to the fact that the missing Dragon Ball was in the house. After a short struggle, Gohan and Sephra knocked the man unconscious. Gohan himself soon fell asleep from the effects of the painkillers he took, but not before he told Sephra his name and learned her name. Sephra then loaded the unconscious Gohan's body onto a cart and prepared to take the man to her sister, who was a nurse. Before the start of chapter 3, Sephra took Grandpa Gohan to her sister, a nurse, to get his wounds treated. Gohan did not remember much of the encounter, but he did ask Sephra to take him to the Ox-King's house afterwards. At the start of chapter 3, the two were driving across the desert to the Ox-King's castle when they were attacked by the full might of the Red Dragon Brotherhood. Gohan held them off with a machine gun he took from one Red Dragon who drove too close to the cart he was in and then, once that ran out of bullets, he used a to stall his enemies. All of Gohan's defending attacks resulted in the deaths of around half of the Red Dragons and destroyed many of their vehicles, causing them to be setback for a short while. This allowed Gohan and Sephra to escape the group and make it to the Ox-King's palace. Near the end of the third chapter, Grandpa Gohan made his way to the Ox-King's castle and met with his friend. He asked the Ox-King to help him deal with the Red Dragon Brotherhood, and after a little pleading, Gohan convinced his friend to help him. At the start of chapter 4, Gohan had dinner with Sephra and the Ox-King. Gohan later conversed with Sephra on a balcony; the two of them flirted, but when Gohan went to kiss her, she recoiled, as she was not ready for intimacy after being raped in chapter 1. Gohan, not knowing about that, was insulted, and he berated Sephra before Wolf Tooth attacked him and stole the Dragon Ball. When Gohan went to chase after Wolf Tooth, he noticed that Sephra was gone, probably because she had been scared off by Wolf Tooth and was mad/sad at Gohan for yelling at her. Later, after the Red Dragons attacked his village, the Ox-King accompanied Gohan out into the streets to defend his people. Gohan attacked Wolf Tooth, while the Ox-King knocked Super Handel into a nearby building and then took on the regular troops. After a long battle in which both combatants were wounded greatly, Gohan headbutted Wolf Tooth, shattering many of his teeth and forcing the Red Dragon co-leader to retreat. In Wolf Tooth's disorientation, Gohan was able to take back the Four Star Dragon Ball, though Wolf Tooth didn't realize it until near the end of this chapter. Gohan was then saved by the Ox-King when an explosion nearly hit him. The Ox-King didn't want to pursue the Red Dragons near the end of this chapter, as he had been wounded by gunfire and was tired. Gohan convinced him that they needed to drive the Red Dragons out of the village though, and the Ox-King eventually agreed that it was a necessity. Then, they pushed the Red Dragons back, killing many of them, and forcing the rest to flee in their two helicopters. Grandpa Gohan came with the Ox-King to the cruise ship to look for Master Roshi in chapter 5. He helped explain to his former master that the Red Dragons were pursuing them and were going to kill them if they didn't get Roshi's help. Then, Super Handel appeared and the group was forced to fight off him and the Red Dragons. At first, Grandpa Gohan appeared to concede and throw him the ball. As Super Handel went to catch it though, Gohan attacked him, causing Super Handel to accidentally shoot his helicopter with an RPG as he was knocked back. The two then dueled for a while until Super Handel shot Gohan with his pistol and got back the Dragon Ball. Super Handel almost killed Gohan with a bullet to the head before Master Roshi and the Ox-King appeared (they had previously been attacking and killing all of Super Handel's lackeys) and fought back the man. Later, after Super Handel had been defeated, the Ox-King prepared to carry Grandpa Gohan to the hovercar to take him to a hospital, but was forced to let Gohan return to battle after Super Handel revealed he was not truly defeated and and attacked Roshi with an energy attack. Despite being wounded and dying, Gohan ran over to them and formed a Kahemahemah himself to help his master. With the combined forces of two Kamehamehas, Gohan and Roshi overcame Super Handel and blasted him into the ocean. After defeating Super Handel with his attack, Gohan thought that he might be a hero after all, something which Super Handel himself had accused Gohan of during their first fight in this chapter. Then the Ox-King drove Gohan to a hospital. Gohan later recalled that the Ox-King and Master Roshi had been the only ones who had come to see him in the hospital. There, they had devised a plot to separate the Dragon Balls; each of them took one of the balls (the Ox-King took the Seven Star Dragon Ball, Master Roshi took the Three Star Dragon Ball, and Gohan took the Four Star Dragon Ball), and the four remaining ones were then scattered around the world. Then, Gohan returned to the village. He noted that Sephra's stall was not being manned and wondered where she had gone, briefly, before turning his thoughts back to happier things. Gohan then bought some food and returned home to make a nice organic soup. He thought back to what Super Handel had said about him again and noted that he was not a true hero and that he could not save the world from evil, but that he would try to protect the little village at least. Happy to be home, Gohan then began to make a delicious dinner. Techniques * Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Dead Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Character(s) Category:Fighters Category:Son Category:Ain't No Hero Category:Students of the Turtle Hermit School